muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Projects with Muppet crew connections
A list of television series and DVDs with no connection to the Jim Henson Company, but which involved multiple Muppet performers and other common crew members. See also Projects with Muppet Cast Connections. 24 People *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001-2004) ::Jennifer Barnhart, Tyler Bunch, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Eric Englehardt, Richard A. Fernandes, Dean Gordon, Tom Guadarrama, BJ Guyer, Chris Hoey, Eric Jacobson, Vicki Kenderes-Eibner, Mitchell Kriegman, Tim Lagasse, Erica Levin, Peter Linz, Jon Ludwig, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Paul McGinnis, Chris Renaud, Brian Woodbury, Victor Yerrid, Andy Yerkes 23 People *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (2005 interstitials, 2007 series) ::Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnhart, Bill Berner, Laura Brock, Leslie Carrara, Richard A. Fernandes, Anney Fresh, Louise Gikow, Jill R. Gluckson, Tom Guadarrama, Janet Kuhl, Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Erica Levin, Bobby Lopez, Lara MacLean, Hugh Martin, Jim Martin, Deborah Mayer, Carmen Osbahr, Michael Schupbach, Jocelyn Stevenson, John Tartaglia *''Spitting Image'' (1984-1996) ::Anthony Asbury, Donald Austen, Kevin Bradshaw, Philip Casson, Simon Buckley, Richard Coombs, Sue Dacre, Phil Eason, Alistair Fullarton, Louise Gold, Peter Harris, Richard Holloway, Mark Jefferis, Chris Langham, Nigel Plaskitt, Marty Robinson, Malcolm Stone,John Thirtle, Ian Thom, Robert Tygner, Frank Welker, Mak Wilson, Francis Wright 13 People *''Team America: World Police'' (2004) ::David Barclay, Kevin Carlson, Michael Earl Davis, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Harry Gregson-Williams, BJ Guyer, Frank Langley, Pons Maar, Drew Massey, Alison Mork, James Murray, Michelan Sisti, Victor Yerrid 12 People *''It's a Big Big World'' (2006 - on) ::Paul Andrejco, Carol Binion Tyler Bunch, Eric Englehardt, Mitchell Kriegman, Tim Lagasse, Jim Kroupa, Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, Chris Renaud, Julie Westwood, Jean Guy White *''Oobi'' (2003 - ?) ::Pam Arciero, Heather Asch, Jennifer Barnhart, Cheryl Blaylock, Tyler Bunch, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Clash, Frankie Cordero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Tim Lagasse, Noel MacNeal, Matt Vogel 10 People *''The Puzzle Place'' (1994-1998) ::Alice Dinnean, Peter Linz, Hugh Martin, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Drew Massey, Alison Mork, Carmen Osbahr, John Semper, Matt Vogel 9 People *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (2005-) ::Alice Dinnean-Vernon, John Kennedy, Adam Rudman, David Rudman, Polly Smith, Matt Vogel, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Ritamarie Peruggi, Frankie Cordero 8 People *''The Spooks of Bottle Bay'' (1992, 1994, 1995) ::Simon Buckley, Richard Coombs, Sue Dacre, Phil Eason, Louise Gold, Nigel Plaskitt, John Thirtle, Francis Wright 7 People *''Stanley'' (2001- ) ::Carin Greenberg Baker, Jim Jinkins, Peter Lurye, Joey Mazzarino, Claudia Silver, P. Kevin Strader, Andy Yerkes 6 People * World Wide Kids DVD (2006?) :: A non-''Sesame'' sequel to Talk, Listen, Connect. :: Fran Brill, Leslie Carrara, Kevin Clash, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Marty Robinson *''Groundling Marsh'' (1996-1997) ::Stephen Brathwaite, Jim Kroupa, Trish Leeper, John Pattison, James Rankin, Gord Robertson *''The Great Space Coaster'' (1981-1986) ::Pam Arciero, Kevin Clash, Kermit Love, John Lovelady, Jim Martin, Noel MacNeal 5 People *''Dragon Tales'' (1999-2005?) ::Nina Elias Bamberger, Carin Greenberg Baker, Jodi Nussbaum, Jeffrey Scott, Chantal Strand ::(Note: Dragon Tales content appears regularly in Sesame Street Magazine.) *''Allegra's Window'' (1994-1997) ::Pam Arciero, Anthony Asbury, Tim Lagasse, Kathryn Mullen, Martin P. Robinson *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1989-1995) ::Pam Arciero, Cheryl Blaylock, James Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Brian Muehl *''Miss Peach of the Kelly School'' (TV specials, 1970s and 80s) ::Olga Felgemacher, Eren Ozker, Dan Redican, Danny Seagren, Bob Stutt 4 People *''The Upside-Down Show'' (2006-) ::Joey Mazzarino, Matt McCoy, Jodi Nussbaum, Belinda Ward 3 People *''Franklin'' (1997-) ::James Rankin, Peter Sauder, John Van Bruggen *''JoJo's Circus'' (2003- ) (see also cast connections) ::Jim Jinkins, Claudia Silver, Andy Yerkes *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' (1986-1993) ::Stephen Brathwaite, Bob Stutt, Noreen Young 2 People *''Out of the Box'' (1998-2003) ::Richard A. Fernandes, Deborah Mayer Category:Connections